


with or without the mask.

by iloveyousweetbean



Series: OTP: It seems you have something like this in your heart. [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Costume Parties & Masquerades, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Lukanette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyousweetbean/pseuds/iloveyousweetbean
Summary: Marinette goes to Chloe's Masquerade party, and she expects to see someone special there, but she starts to lose hope as the party nears its end.





	with or without the mask.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated. This was written for Day 5 of AU Yeah AUgust :) (Prompt: Masquerade)

* * *

The thrill of not knowing who it was under the masks excited Marinette more than it should have, seeing all the people actually putting effort into what they wore and it added an element of mystery to the whole Masquerade party. She noticed the little frills on someone’s dress or the way the colors blended together effortlessly and added to what the person was wearing. Marinette’s eyes were wide and curious, eyeing people’s clothes as they passed by, seeing what she could take for later inspiration.

It was Chloe’s sixteenth birthday party and Chloe, with Marinette’s help, had come up with a theme for her party that best suited her. It was a lot of headaches and arguing, but it’s what Chloe had decided was the least “pathetic” of all the choices Marinette had presented to her.

The numbers were nice. It was open to all students of the school and while not everyone had showed up (Alya and Nino had claimed they were too sick to go, but Marinette could see right through them. She knew they were still wary of Chloe and it was taking them time to adjust), Marinette had come anyway. She was excited to see the fruit of her labor and even if Chloe hadn’t been too happy, Marinette was. 

She had invited Luka through Juleka, but she didn’t know if he would actually come. Juleka said he was iffy, but most likely not, because he was busy and told Marinette not to hope too much. Marinette did anyway, and as she took a glass cup full of red punch from the refreshment table where she lingered, she scanned the room, trying to find his familiar eyes.

She had come to Chloe’s party by herself and she expected, as the party grew closer to finishing, for it to end that way. She had come and she would leave alone, all hopes of seeing Luka quickly fading. Luka Couffaine, the boy she liked very much since she had first met him on his mom’s boat during one of Kitty Section’s practice sessions.

“May I have this dance?” A muffled voice asked and Marinette turned to see someone in a sparkling blue suit and a mask that resembled that of a snake that filled up more than half of their face, covering their mouth and only leaving their chin exposed. 

“I was waiting for someone. I’m sorry, I’m just not in the mood for dancing.” Marinette rejected them softly, and the person straightened up, staring at her for a second, before taking the place next to her at the refreshment table.

“I understand. I couldn’t help asking with the way you look tonight.” They reply and Marinette has a nagging feeling in her chest, but she’s not going to rip off their mask to confirm her feelings.

“Tonight? Have we met before?” Marinette was blushing under her spotted mask. She had a red feather in her hair that she let loose and she wore a wine dress that kissed the floor behind her. It was supposed to be a nudge towards her superhero alter ego. Marinette had put a lot of effort into her outfit and mask for the party, to not be recognized so easily, but someone had recognized her. Someone she didn’t know?

Or maybe it was someone she knew, but their outfit and mask had made them unrecognizable.

“I was able to make it after all, Ma-ma-marinette. I didn’t want to let you down.” 

And suddenly, everything was clear to Marinette. She drew closer to him and closed the gap between them, heat spreading across her cheeks to her ears as she took her mask off slowly. Her eyes met his grass green eyes that were tinged with the sky’s color on the edges and they held the same warmth as the sun. “Luka? How did you know it was me?”

“I’d recognize you anywhere, with or without a mask, mon chéri.” Luka’s voice was clear as he lifted up his mask and offered Marinette his hand with the other. “Do you want to dance, mon doux ange?” 

* * *


End file.
